The present invention refers to a tool for cutting machining of a workpiece, comprising a mounting portion, which is arranged to permit mounting of the tool in a machine tool, a tool shaft, which has a first inner end, connected to the mounting portion, and a second outer end, a longitudinal centre axis, which extends through the mounting portion and the tool shaft, and at least one main cutting edge, which is provided on the tool shaft. The invention also refers to a machine tool for cutting machining of a workpiece, including a tool, which comprises                a mounting portion by which the tool is mounted in the machine tool,        a tool shaft, which has a first inner end, connected to the mounting portion, and a second outer end,        a longitudinal centre axis, which extends through the mounting portion and the tool shaft, and        at least one main cutting edge, which is provided on the tool shaft,first means arranged to rotate the tool with a first rotational movement around the centre axis, second means arranged to rotate the tool shaft or the workpiece in such a way that the tool performs a second rotating movement around a second axis, which is parallel to and located at a distance from the centre axis, and third means arranged to rotate the tool or the workpiece in relation to each other in such a way that the tool performs a third feeding movement in the direction of the centre axis. Furthermore, the invention refers to a method for machining of a workpiece by using such a tool.        
It is known to machine holes in workpieces by different types of finishing tools, such as reamers, boring bars and grinding tools. However, the machining by such tools is very time-consuming, in particular if a high accuracy is aimed at. In addition, in many cases a large set of tools with different dimensions is required in order to permit finishing of holes of different sizes, since each hole dimension requires an individual tool.